


Q's Day Off

by Rivermoon1970



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, M/M, Q doesn't touch his tech, Q takes a day off, Seriously Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Q has a rather lovely day off. One where he doesn't even touch a computer....whatever is he to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> A giftfic for the 00Q - James Bond/Addicted group. And most especially for my friend DJQ, who needs a good pick me up.

Q got up early, well late for him, but early for everyone else, and stripped the bed of the current sheets and bed cover. He didn’t hear his lover come in, but felt it when strong arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled against a firm chest.

“Q, what are you doing?” Bond asked as he nipped Q’s neck.

“What does it look like I’m doing, James.”

“Taking perfectly good sheets off of our bed.”

“Very good, you get a gold star. Now, off with you, you have a mission, and I have a blessed day off, and I mean to enjoy it. See to it you that you are good for R, I don’t want to hear you’ve been berating my people just because I’m not there.”

“I promise I will behave with the minions. But only if you tell me what you are doing.”

“None of your business. Now off with you.” Q had to practically push the 00 out the door. Bond stopped and pulled his lover into his arms, and leaned down kissing him. Q closed his eyes and moaned in the simple pleasure of the unhurried nature of it. When they broke off, Bond gently stroked his face, his normally stern expression softened and he smiled.

“Come back to me in one piece,” Q’s quiet voice was the only thing that betrayed him. He would always worry about his lover, no matter how good of an agent he really was.

“I’ll always come back, love. It’s a milk run, I should be home by the evening.” James smiled one last time before grabbing his overnight bag, and gave Q a chaste kiss on the lips. Q knew the bag was just in case. James was meeting a contact in Belgium, then come home. He hoped his lover wouldn’t do something stupid, or heroic, or even stupidly heroic. 

Q closed the door behind James, and when it shut, he locked it, and set the security protocols. He also did the unthinkable, he turned off his phone, but kept it in emergency mode...just in case.

Spike and Xander were curled up in their cat perch, thankfully, but Q knew the little hellions would be running around soon. With purpose he strode into the hallway, and grabbed the navy blue bed linens from the linen closet, and went back to the bedroom. These were Q’s favorite sheets. They were one hundred percent Egyptian cotton and he adored how soft, yet just slightly crisp they were. Carefully he made the bed, then piled on all the pillows that were lying around the room in heaps. Once he was satisfied he stripped, grabbed a set of his best pajamas, and laid them out on the bed. 

After throwing the pajamas he had been wearing into the hamper, he went into the now heated bathroom. The deep clawfoot tub was a vanity item, but Q loved it, and smiled to himself as he filled it up, and added some of the milk and honey bubble bath, then slid into the hot tub, and laid back. He had set a book on a little shelf above the tub that James had put in for him after they renovated the room. It was at the perfect height that he could put a book, or if he used the waterproof cover, his tablet. Today, it was a book.

Q took his time and luxuriated in the bath, filling it again when the water got cold. When he was ready he stepped out, dried off, then slipped on the soft cotton pajamas. They were an old fashioned button up kind and Q loved them. 

When he was done dressing, he moved into the kitchen, and set about making himself a bit of a luxurious breakfast. First he sliced some crusty ciabatta bread into long thin slices. Grabbing asparagus and prosciutto from the fridge, he cleaned the vegetable and snapped off the stems, then laid one on a piece of the toast, then wrapped the whole thing in a piece of the prosciutto. Turning on the grill pan, Q lightly oiled it and waited till it got hot. When it was ready, he set the asparagus ‘soldiers’ on the grill and let them cook. In the meantime he had duck eggs in a pan with salted water, when it came up to boil he turned it down and let the eggs very gently simmer for a few minutes. Once everything was done he plated the eggs in some egg cups and laid the asparagus next to them. Grabbing the tea he had had made, and set it at his place at the table, he sat with his tablet in hand, and read while he dipped the ‘soldiers’ in the soft creamy eggs.

Q was feeling more relaxed than he had in a very long time. He was enjoying the slow, decadent morning, and closed his eyes to just enjoy the peace and quiet. It wasn’t that he didn’t love James. He did, dearly, but sometimes working and living together, it was hard to eek out some alone time for himself. He saw a chance and took it.

Once he was done with his breakfast, Q cleaned up the dishes, then grabbed a large tray  and set it on the counter. He put one large paper plate, then several of the smaller ones all around. Turning towards the stove he set the kettle to boil, got down his favorite tea set, then turned to the fridge.

Taking a variety of meats, cheeses, and other fixings, Q made a variety of sandwiches on a variety of breads. Cutting them in quarters, he laid them on the large plate and hummed at the display. He put everything away, then reached in and grabbed grapes, different kinds of cheese and some ploughman’s pickles. He set several of the grapes on one of the plates, some of the pickles on another, and so forth. When the kettle whistled, he turned it off a poured the water into the teapot that had some of his favored Earl Grey waiting for him. When he was done with that, he added a little pot of cream, and some sugar to the tray. He reached in a cabinet and grabbed a tin of crackers and added several of his favorite rosemary and olive oil kind to one of the plates. Lastly, he grabbed the packets of jammie dodgers and jaffa cakes, he put just a couple of each on the last plate and again hummed in happiness. He took the tray to the bedroom and set it down on the bed, then went back to the kitchen and grabbed the pot of tea and his favorite mug. When he went to the bedroom this time, he crawled in between the sheets, plumped the pillows behind him and turned on the telly.

He had already slipped in the first Doctor Who disk into his Blue Ray player, and all he had to do was press play. Pouring out a cup of tea, he doctored it to his liking, then started the show.

Q left the bed for only three things, go to the restroom, grab the bottle of sparkling cider that was chilling in the fridge and a champagne flute, and to change out the disks. Other than that, Q indulged in his, what he called, bed picnic and luxuriated in doing absolutely nothing.

He checked his phone once in awhile, but nothing had come up emergency wise, and Q was perfectly fine with that. It also gave him hope that James was keeping his nose out of trouble. 

Q hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep and was being woken up by a gentle kiss to his lips and fingers carding through his hair.

“And just what did you do all day Quartermaster?” James asked, his voice soft as he smiled down at his lover.

Q stretched, which dislodged Spike from around his legs, Xander was curled around his head, and when he sat up he got a protesting whine from the cat.

“Nothing. I didn’t even crack open a computer.”

“You?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I can actually go one day without being glued to a computer?”

“Frankly, yes.”

“Bloody wanker,” Q pouted as James just smiled and leaned over him for another kiss.

“You look very fetching in your pajamas,” James almost purred as he climbed on top of his lover.

“And you’re a menace.” Q pulled James closer and kissed him even harder, slipping his tongue out and licking across his lips. Moaning he rolled his hips, hissing when his half-hard cock made contact with James’s.

“Yet, you love me anyway,” James murmured as he nibbled on Q’s neck, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Q’s pajama top.

“I don’t know why. You’re a menace, you steal my tech claiming you lost it, you and Alec get up to no good when you two are bored and have some downtime. I just don’t know what to do with you.” Q’s eyes sparkled with amusement while he pursed his lips as James’s hands slid over his now exposed torgo.

“I rather think you would be bored without me, side adventures and all,” James whispered against Q’s skin as he took a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud making Q moan as he pressed up against James, seeking friction.

“Hmmm, maybe I’d find another 00 who wasn’t so difficult,” Q carded his fingers in James’s short hair as the man slowly worked down Q’s chest, marking him as he went. Q knew there would be bruises, but he was used to that, a claim James made on his body that he enjoyed immensely.

“Oh, I don’t think so Quartermaster, you are most definitely, mine,” James growled as he sucked a rather deep mark on Q’s lower abdomen just above his pajama pants. 

“James,” Q moaned as he tried to get James to go faster, but like always, the 00 had his own agenda.

“I think I’m going to take my time and make you fall apart little by little. Hmm, Q?” 

Q was about to respond when James pulled his pants down just enough to expose his now hard and leaking cock. It still surprised him just how fast James could arouse him, especially when that expert mouth wrapped around him and took the time to make Q come undone. Mouth and tongue worked expertly together, erotic, and so very intimate. Q looked down as James’s head moved while he paid exquisite attention to his cock. Getting a blow job was no small thing to Q. It showed a deep amount of trust he had in his partner, and James was so very good at it, that sometimes Q enjoyed the experience more than any other type of sex the two engaged in.

When James’s hands moved to pull his pants down even more, and gun roughened fingers started to glide over his skin, touching and massaging Q knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He thrust up as the sensation of hands all over him overlapped with the sensations being visited upon him by James’s talents with his cock overtook him. He whimpered, moaned, and sighed as he came ever closer to that little death that he craved under the hands of his lover.

“James,” Q moaned into the pillow as he moved his head from side to side, his skin on fire, his heart racing he knew he was close. Then James relaxed his throat even more and took all of him, Q could no longer hold it in as he stilled, his fingers digging into the thick comforter, he let go and came down his lover’s throat. James didn’t pull off right away, he licked and sucked for a moment longer, then pulled off and crawled back up Q’s body, kissing him, their tongues tangled as Q licked inside James’s mouth, seeking that flavor of himself.

James pushed up onto his elbows and looked down at the half-lidded expression on Q’s face.

“I love you,” he said before dipping back and kissing Q once more.

“Oh James, I love you so much.”

“I’m not done with you. I’m going to take all night long.”

Q took James’s face in his hands, and smiled softly, his heart fluttering knowing just how glorious a full night of sex with his lover could be.

“Then I shall be a very happy man.” Q flipped them around and started to unbutton James’s shirt, fully intending to return the favor. As he undressed James, Q thought this was his best day off ever.


End file.
